Celestial Archer Loch
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40166 |no = 949 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 124 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = One of the four legendary warriors who fought to save the Kingdom of Palmyna. After Edea sacrificed herself in order to save her friends, Loch refused to believe she was dead, striving instead to locate the rest of his comrades who had been scattered during the fight against Cardes. After finding Edea in the underworld, he began to give a eulogy in her honor when Cardes suddenly attacked. It was during this fight that Loch realized his bow had become stronger every time the bonds of friendship he shared with his comrades deepened. And once the person he loved most of all opened her eyes again, the force of his arrows is said to have surpassed that of the gods. |summon = I had precious comrades. You seem to have some too. You will learn their true value someday. |fusion = Strength gained alone has a limit. That's why I relied on my friends. There's no shame in it. |evolution = The bond I share with my friends makes me stronger. Same for you, right? We've got lots in common. | hp_base = 4950 |atk_base = 1571 |def_base = 1438 |rec_base = 1532 | hp_lord = 6651 |atk_lord = 2425 |def_lord = 2050 |rec_lord = 2133 | hp_anima = 7543 |rec_anima = 1895 |atk_breaker = 2663 |def_breaker = 1812 |atk_guardian = 2187 |def_guardian = 2288 | hp_oracle = 5758 |rec_oracle = 2371 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Heavenly Thunder's Power |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk power of Thunder types, 30% boost to Def & greatly boosts Spark damage |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Breath Stealing Bow |bbdescription = 28 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies & boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 28 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 28 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Divine Piercing Flash |sbbdescription = Massive Thunder attack on all enemies & boosts BB Atk and Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 45~35 |sbbdc = 28 |sbbmultiplier = 850 |ubb = Holy Bow of Dreams |ubbdescription = Massive Thunder attack on all enemies, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns & enormously boosts own Spark damage for 1 turn |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 40 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Arrow of Hope |esitem = Eshuon |esdescription = Greatly boosts Spark damage, and 20% boost to all parameters when Eshuon is equipped |evofrom = 40165 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Saviors of Palmyna |addcatname = Loch 5 }}